Methamphetamine Hotorus
Methamphetamine is the first known Nomadic Creature of the Unseen and travels alongside a young male drug addict, she was previously a Creature that took the form of smoke and suffocated people to death, mostly drug addicts, such as her new owner; her Home Front being crack houses and Drug Stores. She's somewhat insane, and mostly stays silent when seen in public or out in the open with her Owner. Info Full Name: Methamphetamin Hotorus Title: Creature of Psychotics Job/Occupation: Protector Other Names: Meth, Crystal Age: 1,000,000+ Gender: Female Species: Creature of the Unseen Family: Owner Romantic Interest(s): Unknown Skin Colour: Grey Eye Colour: Black and Blue Homeworld: Anywhere her Owner goes Appearance Meth is rather pretty for a Creature, considering most creatures are horried beings who live to tear flesh apart. Mostly wearing brown, she has purple see-through hair. She most often wheres spiked armour plating resembling the affects of drug addiction and pyschosis. Personality Methamphetamine is nicer than your usual Creature; she's kind, calm, collected and warm-hearted. She cares about the Human, Mobian and Animal races alike and will fight her best verbally to save their lives, but will only risk her life and physically fight/attack someone to protect her owner. Story Having been born in a small world somewhere in the Mulitverse of the Creatures of the Unseen, she was tortured immensely, and constantly abused verbally and physically, to the point where she was driven to pure insanity. After having found a small escape from her world, she crawled into the normal universe. The Creator gave her her home front, (crack houses, drug stores, special units in hospitals where drug addicts go for help and rehab centres) and she got to work. Having been created as a walking, 'living', breathing form of a drug, she began to move around, suffocating smokers, sniffers and swallows alike, until they turned a deathly pale blue, the absorbing their Lifeforce. Since drug addicts drop dead faster than flies to bug repellant, no one saw it as an odd coincidence that any of these people died, so they just bagged them up, sent them off and went about their daily lives, and Meth continued hers. Until one day she came across a young male drug addict in a small broken down house. He was coughing up blood due to the Aspestos in the broken walls of the house and she imagined it to be a great and easy target. But during her watching of the young boy, she picked up several other movements in the house. Realising that this situation might mean a new life for her, she changed into her "human" form and sat beside the boy, offering him her help. He let her heal him best she could. Before the three strangers came in with knives in hand, the two were gone. Meth had already rushed him to the nearest hospital, and had waited several hours for him to be treated. Posing as his "Mother to the lost drug addict child" (to which he agreed) she begged of the nurses and doctors to do the best they could to cure him of his asbestos problem. They agreed, and with a small payment (of money the boy had had previously due to selling drugs) they began work on the boys broken lungs. After several hours of risky operation, Meth was allowed in to see her "son" recovering well from what would have killed him in a few months time. She sat beside him as he slept, looking after him. Soon they were out of the hospital, and at that moment The Creator changed her from a Home Front Creature to a Nomadic Creature. She has been by the boys side ever since she rescued him from his own death, and has been protecting him in the small flat they now share as home. Prey Meth's prey consists of Humans, ranging from teenage years to adulthood, only one thing they all have in common, is Drug Addiction. She's been selected to help kill off all the drug addicts in the world, (by "natural causes") Due to her having such a small hazid range, she can kill people freely, without worry, because no one ever suspects these people of purposly being drugged; they're drug addicts, they look at them, assume they've "overdosed" and "died" when they've actually been murdered. They raise no further suspicion and leave it the way it is. Relationships Family Owner: Meth's only known "family" is her Owner. We're not really sure how she sees him as family, whether she believes herself to be his sister of his girlfriend, or whether she's owned up to being his 'pet', but she does classify him as her only known family. Romance Owner: it has been mentioned that she has a one-sided love for him, and cares for him dearly. It's unknown whether he has or ever will show affections back. Friends Allies Rivals Enemies Theme Quotes "''Hi, my name's Metham-- OH MY GOD GET IT AWAY FROM ME!! DONT LET IT TOUCH MEEEEEEEEE--phetamine Hotorus, and you are?" ''Generally when trying to greet someone, something will go wrong, and her insanity will kick in; this has been tallied as the most common one that she's spurted. Gallery Trivia Category:Females Category:Neutral